Minecraft Survivor: Season 4
Minecraft Survivor: Season 4 (also known as Minecraft Survivor: The Holiday Special) had an audition video released on August 16th, 2013. On October 23rd, 2013, it was announced that episodes were expected to come out every Monday at 7:00 PM EDT/EST starting on October 28th. The intro was posted on October 27th at about 7:30 PM EDT. This season took place in a snowy tundra, and all the challenges were mainly snow-themed. This is the second season to have The Trading Depot. The Award Wall and Award Challenges were removed, instead Base Camp Challenges were added in. Two Hidden Immunity Items are in play, one for each camp. There are two teams of six, the colors being Blue '''and '''Green. Pre-game Eliminations This was the first season to have Pre-game Eliminations. They took place the week before it was filmed, bringing it down from 25 contestants to 12 contestants and two alternates. The contestants were (excluding the ones who were replaced by alternates) (as they appeared in the intro): *Alcoholicrobot *Cjcoley2 *Deviouskyle251 *Echomaster2 *SilverSurge *John_Bro *DMMegsie *Papius *Brotherbird50 *Speedwinner1337 *Timon93 *UGADawgs222 Description Minecraft: Survivor is based off the television show Survivor. In season 1 of Minecraft: Survivor, 7 players competed to be the winner of the game located over the ocean. Season 2 was desert themed, where both teams reside in a single base camp instead of two individual islands and players were sent to Isolation Island. Season 3 was located in the heart of a volcano and featured the Awards Wall. Season 4 takes place in the snowy tundra, where harsh weather environment and harsher food trades will leave the players on their toes during the nights at basecamp. This season features Base Camp Challenges, where teams can get awards by completing the challenges found at their base camps. During the game, hidden immu nity item clues will be given out. A player can reveal the hidden immunity item before a Council meeting which will grant the player a one time immunity from leaving the game. Who will win Season 4? Watch to find out! Hidden Immunity Item So far, only ghosts have admitted to looking for the Hidden Immunity Item on camera, however, when they found the chest empty, SilverSurge devised a theory that Timon93 had it. Elimination Order Results will be completed as people get eliminated, be patient! *It is not yet confirmed how many slots this table will need. *Since people were complaining, the players' teams were put on the list, but will be re-arranged soon. Voting History Notice: Each vote is written EXACTLY AS THE PLAYER WROTE IT unless it is not understandable. For this reason all votes written by players will have quotes around them. Trivia *'Papius' and SilverSurge were alternates, but since two contestants didn't show up in time, they both got to play, although SilverSurge was voted off first. *Much like Season 3, the returning players and new players were divided evenly (6 returning, 6 new players). *A youtuber commented on the intro video: "fans﻿ v favourites :P... ...it has to be", however, it was not intended to be. There is no official announcement of any kind of special season. *This is the first season where two veterans are voted off first. They both voted for each other. DCX Facts Since 'DCX666 '''is a builder and cannot participate in season 4 survivor, '''DCX '''has inserted signed facts based on vegatables and always ending with "''DCX 2013" Here's a list of currently known or missed signed facts (as of episode 1) *The UN declares 2008 year of potato *Actually a fruit, it took a ruling by the Supreme Court in 1893 to make the tomato a vegetable.